


The Deafening Sound Of Life / 生命震耳欲聋

by faithlessbydefault



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, M/M, Selectively Mute Dean Winchester, Temporary Character Death, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessbydefault/pseuds/faithlessbydefault
Summary: 萨姆死了。迪恩失去了声音。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	The Deafening Sound Of Life / 生命震耳欲聋

萨姆死了。迪恩失去了声音。

他们一行人刚到达天启世界的时候，一切都仿佛充满希望。他们很快就能找到玛丽和杰克，并带他们回家。尽管这里的天空永远灰暗阴沉，任何人类居住的痕迹都被战争抹去，只剩下险象丛生的荒野树林。但萨姆看起来比在属于他们的世界里时更加轻松，他甚至有心情和迪恩一路走一路说笑。萨姆说，他们努力了这么久，现在目标近在眼前的感觉很好。迪恩没法放松，但是他很开心能看到弟弟久违的微笑，萨姆背着背包穿着迷彩夹克步伐轻快的样子，好像他们只是在进行一次休闲娱乐的露营徒步。

然后一切急转直下。

他们途中救下了两个天启世界的原住民，玛姬和弗洛伊德。他们正在努力前往反抗位于戴顿的据点，杰克和玛丽都在那里。前往戴顿的必经之路的山洞被异世界的狂化吸血鬼占据，玛姬和弗洛伊德失去了所有同伴，只剩两个人逃了出来。

无论加百列说什么，帮助他人已经刻在了萨姆和迪恩的血液里，他们当然会带着这两人一起上路。萨姆否决了绕远路的提议，认为他们一行人有足够的武力能够通过山洞，而他们负担不起绕路的时间，玛丽和杰克随时都处于危险之中。

迪恩后悔没有反对他。迪恩后悔没有保护好他。也许是因为萨姆的乐观和快乐感染了他。迪恩早该知道的，他们的生活容不下乐观。他的生活容不下。这个世界当然会从他手中再一次把萨姆夺走。

迪恩走进山洞时活着，走出来时却好像已经死去。他被两个吸血鬼压制着动弹不得，抬头正好看见横越山洞中心空地对面单腿跪在地上的萨姆，和那个正把尖牙插进他弟弟脖颈里的吸血鬼。萨姆本能地发出最后一声“迪恩！”的呼唤，然后迪恩眼睁睁地看着他被那两只吸血怪物拖进了洞穴深处，更多的吸血鬼冲上去，黑暗淹没了一切身影。迪恩杀死了所有压着他、拦着他的怪物，冲向萨姆被拖走的方向。先一步赶过去的卡斯返回来拦住了他，说：“他已经离开了。”

不，不可能。萨姆不可能就这样死掉。这只是一次普通的营救任务，他不可能在这里失去萨姆。

但迪恩亲眼看见萨姆的血从颈动脉喷射出来，他知道那样的伤口意味着什么，他知道在那个状态下被吸血鬼拖走意味着什么。他的大脑知道一切吸血鬼和人类生理相关的知识。他希望自己什么也不知道。他不知道他是怎么从山洞里出来的。等到他回过神来，自己已经走在灰色的天光之下，山洞远远的抛在身后视线不可及的地方。

卡斯、加百列和玛姬也都从山洞里活着走了出来。和迪恩一起。迪恩想。迪恩什么也没法去想。在依旧危机四伏的异世界里，警惕和交流都是必备的，迪恩的脑子知道。迪恩不在乎。他的身体进入自动驾驶，他的脚带着他继续往前走，但他已不知道他究竟在往哪去，不知道自己脸上是什么表情，不知道自己的声音在哪。他耳边好像还能听到萨姆死前最后的那一声“迪恩！”，他在那之后也许有也许没有发出声音，也许有也许没有人试图和他说话。很好。他不知道自己能否回应。割掉他的声带，迪恩不在乎。他喉咙深处只能发出空洞的嘶嘶声，像风声刮过，什么也没留下。

玛姬试图安慰迪恩。这个刚见面时英俊强大的男人在失去同伴之后仿佛变成了一具行尸走肉。玛姬也失去了同伴，但这几个人救了她的性命，而他看起来受到的打击尤其大。也许那个高个子的男人是他的至交好友？玛姬知道失去朋友是什么样的感觉。她快走几步凑上去，对迪恩说：

“关于你的朋友……我很抱歉。”

迪恩低头看她。玛姬被迪恩的眼神吓了一跳。不是因为里面有什么，恰恰相反，那里面什么也没有。有那么一瞬间，玛姬以为自己正盯着虚无的黑洞。而他的表情，天啊他的表情，混合着漠然和憎恨，当他把脸转过来面对玛姬的时候，她的本能在她脑后尖叫着危险危险危险远离远离远离。如果不是因为迪恩的眼神空荡荡，落在她脸上又好像完全没有在看着她，玛姬差点以为他想要杀了她。

我在想什么呢，这怎么可能。他们都是好人，是救了自己性命的英雄。玛姬告诉自己。但她突然不太确定关于英雄的那一部分。所幸迪恩什么也没说，连嘴都没有张开，空白地看了她几秒钟，又转回头目视前方，继续向戴顿走去。

接下来去往戴顿的路很平静，没有吸血鬼来袭，也没有天使埋伏。一行四人在令人不安的寂静中前进。玛姬悄悄地走到那个穿米色风衣的男人身边，不敢再靠近迪恩，甚至不敢再多看他一眼。

玛丽听到反叛军惯常的“天使来袭”的警报时，没有想到她见到的天使会是卡斯迪奥。她让她手下的叛军放下武器，高兴地迎上去。卡斯对她露出了一个半是遗憾的笑，玛丽还没来得及思考那是为何，就看到了她的大儿子。

她立刻冲过去抱住了他，在喜悦中喊着他的名字，却注意到迪恩僵硬的肢体，以及令人不安的沉默。她没有看到萨姆。从她短短这一年来和她的两个儿子相处的经验来看，他们总是一起行动的。连卡斯都在这，萨姆却不见踪影，这有点奇怪。她不敢去想，但她必须问出来：

“萨姆呢？”

迪恩什么也没说，但他的表情说明了一切。玛丽倒退几步，差一点站不稳。迪恩就站在原地看着她，即没有上来帮扶，也没有说一句话。他脸上的表情空空荡荡，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

玛丽被自己的悲痛冲击得恍惚了一下。尽管只真正认识了萨姆和迪恩两年的时间，其中的一年她还被困在这灰暗的末日世界，无法获知他们的死活。但她确实与他们建立了强烈的家人之间的连接，无论他们三人的相处究竟像不像母子，她已经不再在乎。此时此刻她不敢相信那样高大强壮的萨姆就这样离开了。

但她们随时可能遭到袭击，天启世界没有一个时刻是安全的。玛丽迅速整理好自己的心情，领着迪恩一行人去往据点的核心，那儿相对安全。

一路上玛丽偷偷看着迪恩，试图安慰他。迪恩没有看她，好像没有听见她的声音。玛丽开始担心了。她想起刚复活的那段时间，她第一次见到自己长大成人的大儿子。他们还没来得及庆祝或者展开更多互相了解的谈话，就发现萨姆被英国记录者绑架了。那时的迪恩迅速从陌生的儿子变成了没有感情的机器，尽管他们很快就找到了萨姆，于是迪恩又变回了——好吧，不是记忆里的贴心可爱，但至少还有个活人的样子——她的儿子。

现在迪恩的反应比那几天里玛丽见到的还要糟。而她还以为她足够了解自己的儿子了。也许是玛丽自己的悲痛干扰了她的判断。迪恩是那么坚强，至少比自己要强大，他可以撑住，他必须撑住。想到萨姆，她感到心脏缺失了一块。但她们需要继续前行。

终于抵达据点中心的木屋时，有几个叛军围了上来。玛丽回答了关于迪恩他们是谁的问题，用她的信誉保证他们不是天使的间谍。杰克比这几个人迟了一步，但他看到迪恩和卡斯的时候，露出了玛丽来到天启世界这么多个月以来最单纯快乐的笑容。他举起手，用那种怪异正经的姿势挥了挥。

全程迪恩都一言不发。

玛丽不知道该怎么开口。当杰克注意到少了谁的时候，他的笑容僵住了。他本能地把视线投向迪恩身上，小心翼翼地开口：

“萨姆呢？”

和玛丽十分钟前一模一样的问话没有在迪恩身上激起任何反应，但玛丽想，迪恩没有反应的反应就解释了一切。杰克立刻也明白了，他僵硬地放下手，站在原地不知如何是好。他小鹿一样的眼睛里的难以置信的悲伤让玛丽移开了视线。

迪恩还是没说话，但是他动了起来。玛丽看着他把背包丢到据点木屋前的地板上，从里面掏出更多不同样式的刀枪，塞进自己的裤子里，然后站起来往外走。他要去哪？

玛丽不愿意承认她心底其实知道答案。但她不能看着迪恩就这样去送死。看在上帝的份上！她刚刚才失去一个儿子，不能够再失去另一个了。她上前抓住了迪恩的手腕。迪恩全身剧烈抽搐了一下，几乎是本能地粗暴地甩掉了她的手。

至少迪恩停下了脚步。他看着玛丽，玛丽盯回去：“迪恩……拜托。”

迪恩张了张嘴，但没有任何语句从他的嘴里讲出来。迪恩皱起了眉头，合上了嘴。现在他的表情不再是一片空白，而是换成了一种吓人的决心。那是关于什么的决心，玛丽不敢细想。

迪恩试图告诉玛丽，他要去找回萨姆的尸体。他不能就这样让他的弟弟腐烂在一个黑暗的山洞里。但他发不出声音来。这一次不是他不想说话，他看着玛丽的脸，想安慰她，却找不到语句，也找不到自己的声音。

迪恩咽了口口水，张嘴的动作牵扯到喉咙的肌肉。他越努力说话却越说不出来，徒留下喉结滚动和隐隐的幻痛。

又来了，行吧。

这不是第一次迪恩发现自己没法说出话来。四岁那会儿，他刚刚失去妈妈，失去他们白栅栏和郊区小房子，一家四口快乐家庭的生活时，他也失语过一段时间。那个时候他是怎么恢复的呢？对了，他想着玛丽会希望他坚强，他想着在学说话的萨姆需要他。

现在玛丽还活着，并且也需要着他。迪恩告诉自己，你可以做到，告诉她你要去找萨姆，告诉她一切都会好的就算再也不会了。

迪恩做不到。他的声带彻底背叛了他。他感到自己的嘴像被抛上岸的鱼一样开合挣扎了几下，却什么声音也发不出来。只有疼痛。到处都疼。嗓子的肌肉因为他逼迫它们运作而发出抗议。眼睛因为失去萨姆的那一幕仿佛还烙在视网膜上而几乎烧起来。迪恩体验过不止一次死亡但他想不出还有什么比这更痛苦的。

他扭开头就要迈步往外走，而据点的警报再次响了。


End file.
